


Jehan

by enjolfrance



Series: Love Grantaire [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolfrance/pseuds/enjolfrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters from Grantaire to Les Amis after he's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jehan

Sweet Jehan,  
How do I even begin this? I wish I had your way with words, so I could tell you just how much you mean to me. I know I can go as soppy as I like here and you won’t judge me, so forgive me if I get overly sentimental.  
I don’t want to say goodbye to you, out of all my friends I wish I could shelter you from pain the most. Of course I don’t wish anyone harm and I’m fully aware you can take care of yourself. I was so proud when you kicked that guy’s ass for calling you a pansy! It’s just you’re so kind, I never deserved that level of kindness from you and yet you still gave it to me.  
I’m scared Jehan. Don’t tell Enjolras. I think in a selfish way I’ve written these so you won’t forget me! I know you’re going to be so amazing and it would be very easy to forget the drunken cynic you knew way back when. I know you’ll make a hundred new friends because that’s how you are, just remember who got you published!   
I’m kidding! You did that all on your own. Would you believe me if I said I’d read all your poetry? I did. One even made me cry, but I will never admit that to anyone, except it’s on paper now… Oh well by the time anyone reads this I won’t be around to face the consequences. Sorry, didn’t mean to bring that up. But seriously, I was a mess. If it can make a cynic like me cry just think of the tears people with normal emotions will shed!  
You were the first person to show me any sort of love in a very long time and I have never thanked you for that. I always wished I could repay you in some way but nothing ever seemed to quite cover just how thankful I really am. I know you’re going to make me so proud to have been your friend whether it’s making people cry or kicking idiots you’re going to be incredible.  
You ready for the cheesiest ending to a letter ever? Never change. Oh yeah, I went there. How much is your inner writer cringing right now? (Seriously though, never change.)  
Love, Grantaire. x

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you on tumblr may recognise the drawing I referenced. If not you can find the wonderful piece here: http://thaxtonne.tumblr.com/post/48208413245/because-of-a-tag-someone-added-to-this-post-and
> 
> x


End file.
